Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle management system and a vehicle management method.
Related Art
A vehicle sharing system is known which manages vehicles in response to reservations from users and regulates return spaces to which the vehicles are to be returned after being used by the users. This vehicle sharing system employs a technique of acquiring positional information of a vehicle on the basis of GPS signals and determining that the vehicle has been returned only when the acquired positional information of the vehicle coincides with positional information of a predetermined return space for the vehicle (Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] JP 2011-128987 A